


California

by l0nelys0ul



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Based on a Lana Del Rey Song, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Sustal - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0nelys0ul/pseuds/l0nelys0ul
Summary: Krystal andava pela praia de Santa Monica enquanto pensava na sua vida pós Junmyeon.
Relationships: Jung Soojung | Krystal/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 1





	California

**Author's Note:**

> Fiz Sustal porque amo Suho e a Krystal.  
> Shippo hard, também shippo Laystal. Quem sabe não rolê uma história deles no futuro?
> 
> Me baseie na letra da Lana Del Rey, California. Porque a Krystal nasceu lá, e o Suho já disse que o país que ele mais gosta de visitar é os EUA. Além do quê ele sempre vai para California.   
> Coincidência? Acho que não.  
> Suho e Krystal, façam a minha felicidade. Por favor.
> 
> Agora chega de surto.

Andando pelas areias da praia de Santa Monica, o som das ondas eram relaxantes, ao mesmo tempo traziam a Krystal lembranças agridoces. Como um borrão de laranja pôr-do-sol lembrava do sorriso caloroso e ameno de Junmyeon, de todas as brincadeiras e suas piadas totalmente sem graça. 

Três semanas com ele passaram voando, mas os cinco meses longe dele estavam sendo totalmente insuportáveis, tão dolorosos que chegava a se sentir anestesiada. Um tanto chocada, em nenhum momento achou que tudo aquilo que eles tinham vivido era tão importante até que Junmyeon teve que voltar a sua rotina do outro lado do mundo. No começo a tristeza foi normal, entretanto conforme os dias se transformaram em semanas, e semanas em meses Krystal começou a ter medo de quando a saudade se transformasse em anos. 

― Não era pra ser assim. ― Murmurou cansada. 

Estava cansada de se sentir triste, seus amigos sentiam falta da garota que sempre descobria e os levava nos lugares mais exóticos e loucos, acima de tudo Krystal sentia falta de si mesma. 

Se lhe dissessem uns meses atrás que estaria andando sozinha na praia enquanto suspirava por um cara que mal conheceu, com certeza ela daria gargalhadas. 

Droga Junmyeon! Como ele se achou no direito de passar a mão em seus cabelos e dizer que ela era a garota mais estranha que já tinha conhecido? Como se atreveu a tocar seu coração dessa forma?

Burra, mil vezes burra, sempre encheu a boca para falar que era a ice princess, mas se deixou derreter por um homem que considerou o tempo todo um bobo. Agora estava sentindo a maior dor de todas, como dizia sua irmã: "dor de amor só não dói, para quem não se apaixonou".

Sentou-se um pouco na areia para descansar, sua mente estava tão nebulosa que quase não percebeu que praticamente andou a praia de uma ponta a outra. Pegou um graveto e inconscientemente desenhou as iniciais dos dois dentro de um coração, como ele fizera na vez que passaram por lá. Na época Junmyeon mal terminou de desenhar na areia e teve sua obra de arte apagada pela garota dizendo que aquilo era muito brega. 

― Continua sendo brega. ― Pegou o celular e tirou uma foto, enviou para um usuário conhecido, @vousmevoyez e @kimjuncotton nunca perderam o contato, pelo menos nas redes sociais. 

@vousmevoyez

O quão brega isso é? 

[Foto]

@kimjuncotton

Alguém se lembrou de mim

Seria um milagre? 

@vousmevoyez

As vezes eu me lembro dos velhos amigos. 

@kimjuncotton

Velho amigo?

É isso que eu sou para você? 

Soojung assim você parte meu coração.

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

@vousmevoyez

Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. 

E você sabe que eu odeio que me chamem de Soojung. 

@kimjuncotton

Sim, eu lembro muito bem de tudo o que você falou na última vez que nos vimos. 

Aquela frase pesou forte no estômago da garota, num acesso de raiva que nem ela mesma sabia que estava sentindo no dia que foi levar Junmyeon no aeroporto, acabou dizendo coisas que não sentia. Mesmo que não soubesse naquele momento o que estava sentindo, o homem já sabia. Em nenhum momento houve perdão, porque ele não ficou chateado, apenas a abraçou forte e disse: "até logo, um dia me diga que está pronta". Ela fingiu que não entendeu, o viu entrando na sala de embarque, esperava que ele virasse para trás, e como previra, ele virou-se, deu um tchau breve e sumiu. 

@vousmevoyez

Você precisa sempre falar sobre isso?

@kimjuncotton

Estou voltando para a América. 

@vousmevoyez

Como? 

@kimjuncotton

Dentro de 5 semanas vou retornar, a América. 

Nesse momento o estômago da garota deu um salto, pensou que vomitaria, suas mãos ficaram trêmulas e suadas. Nunca sentiu seu coração bater tão forte, era como murros em seu peito, realmente estava perdida.

@vousmevoyez

Me diga a data, que eu estarei lá.

Eu vou te buscar, e faremos todas as coisas estúpidas que você quiser.

Depois podemos ir nos velhos bares.

Pode até dançar daquela forma estranha, dessa vez não vou brigar.

Você não precisa agir como um cara descolado.

@kimjuncotton

Krystal...

@vousmevoyez

Não, melhor ainda, darei uma festa de boas vindas.

Podemos chamar aqueles caras que você fez amizade.

Seu vinho preferido ainda está na minha adega. 

Podemos comemorar sozinhos.

@kimjuncotton

Eu farei todas essas coisas, mas o principal é te ver novamente.

Você sentiu também?

Seus olhos marejaram. É claro que sentiu.

@vousmevoyez

Talvez.

@kimjuncotton

Krystal Jung, não finja ser mais forte do que você é.

Não precisa usar máscaras enquanto estiver comigo.

@vousmevoyez

Senti a porra da saudade. Satisfeito?

Morri de saudades de você, eu tô arrependida de não ter me enfiado na sua mala.

Era isso que você queria?

@kimjuncotton

Na realidade, um ‘sim’ já bastava...

Mas achei legal a parte da mala.

ㅋㅋㅋ

― Idiota. ― Sorriu.

@vousmevoyez

É definitivo?

@kimjuncotton

Não.

Merda.

@kimjuncotton

Mas se quiser vir na minha mala e explorar Seul, vai ser legal.

@vousmevoyez

Talvez eu vá. 

Só para entrar em contato com a cultura dos meus pais.

@kimjuncotton

Sim, apenas por causa disso.

Bem, agora eu tenho que me arrumar, meu dia começa cedo.

Te daria um bom dia, mas aí já está anoitecendo.

@vousmevoyez

Então boa noite.

@kimjuncotton

Boa noite :)

Riu daquele emoji bobo, aquilo era tão Junmyeon, e se sentir patética o tempo todo tinha virado tão Krystal. Mal acreditava que ele estava vindo, daquela vez tentaria fazer tudo certo. Mesmo suspeitando que já tivesse feito, Junmyeon gostava de si por isso. Sim, ela sabia que ele gostava. Levantou da areia e limpou a calça, iria para o seu apartamento, tinha que começar as pesquisas. Levaria Junmyeon em lugares que ele nunca achou que existissem em Seul.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada :)


End file.
